Insatiable
by Huntress-X
Summary: This is kinda pre sequel to LostLittleGirl90 story “Easy Breezy” you should probably read that one first and then this. This is a kinda PietroJubilee story. What happens when Jubilee is home alone and Pietro comes over?


**Insatiable**

**By: Huntress-X**

* * *

I do not own any of these characters they belong to Marvel Yeah like I never had said that before) 

Authors Note: This is kind of a pre-sequel to LilPrincessMe2000 story "Easy Breezy" you should probably read that one first and then this. This would be my version on what happened before that story which is really good by the way. And this is just what I think happened so the stories arent linked in any way.

* * *

It was a dark night. It had been raining for several hours and the thunder kept whoever was trying to sleep awake. 

Jubilation Lee, however, liked it and the storm above made her feel peaceful somehow, in a way that she couldnt really explain. Anyone else who was all alone in a big mansion with a storm like this overhead might have felt a little scared but not her, Jubilation Lee did not scare easily.

All the other students at the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters along with the Professor, Storm, Logan and Hank were at the moment in New York City where they were spending the night. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to talk them into letting her stay home alone but she had finally won with the phrase: If I can survive alone on the streets for years, don´t you think I can be home alone for one night? That and a promise not to blow the place up.

She changed the channels once again searching for something interesting to watch, and finally settled for an old episode of "Angel". She sighed and let out her long raven colored hair from the ponytail that had been holding it, even in the faint light from the TV you could clearly see the blue highlights that made her big blue eyes stand out even more than they already did. She didn´t really like it, it was a sign that she wasn´ normal, not that she was ashamed of being a mutant, but still it was hard enough to be in high school without being a total freak.

She was about to change the channel again when she heard someone at the door, she looked at her watch, it was past midnight. "Who could that be?" Jubilee thought as she stood up and went into the hallway, then she looked down and remembered that she was dressed only in her pajamas, a yellow tank top with small pink boxers. "Shit" she couldn´t run up and change. Well whoever it was just had to deal, hey what could they expect if they were knocking on people´s doors in the middle of the night?

She turned the lights on and unlocked the door slowly opening it. Outside she found Pietro Maximoff. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, completely soaked from the rain, looking like he had just gotten back from a long trip to hell and back again. He looked up at her not really knowing what to say except to ask if he could come in.

Jubilee studied him for a few seconds then she moved away from the door letting him enter, she knew she shouldn´t. He was with the Brotherhood, the son of the enemy, but she knew that face all too well mostly because she had seen it on herself many times.

Pietro didn´t really know why he had knocked on the door, he wasn´t even on the way over he had just ended up there. And before he knew it, she had opened the door and he had asked her to let him in and she had. He felt like hell, he probably looked like hell to but, at the moment, he didn´t care and she didn´t seem to care either; she looked at him like she understood how he felt.

"I have some towels in my room if you wanna get cleaned up" Jubilee said and he looked at her without saying a word. "You know, so you wont get sick or something" He nodded and followed her to a light blue room decorated with queen size bed, in the corner by the window there was a bookcase a desk and a black two-seat sofa.

"I´ll be right back" She said and disappeared into the bathroom she shared with Amara and Rogue. She then returned with two big towels that she gave him.

"Thanks" Pietro said removing his jacket and his t-shirt throwing one of the towels around his shoulders and using the other one on his hair. Jubilee sat on her bed just watching, she couldn´t really do anything else. Pietro Maximoff was the only person she couldn´t figure out. He was always on her case in school, teasing her, trying to make her mad, and she did the exact same thing to him. She once asked him why and he´d just answered that she was the only one that could keep up with him. But, sometimes, he could really get serious and take her seriously, and that was what was so confusing about him. Sometimes she really hated him and sometimes she didn´t.

Pietro could feel her watching him even though his back was turned. He didn´t really get her sometimes. She could be happy one moment and then almost bite your head off the next, no matter how much energy she wasted she almost never got tired, she was the only one who could keep up with him. He could tire everyone else in just a few minutes but not her, never her.

´"So, you often take walks in the rain?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah, it´s a hobby" He replied in a normal voice.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked not trying to be mean but because she honestly wanted to know.

"I don´t know" Pietro answered as he sat down beside her. An uncomfortable silence filed the room. The only thing that could be heard was the rain against the window. Jubilee looked down at her hands and glanced at Pietro. She could see Pietro looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

**_When moonlight crawls along the street, Chasing away the summer heat_**

**_Footsteps outside somewhere below, The world revolves I've let it go_**

**_We build our church above the street, We practiced love between these sheets_**

**_The candy sweetness scent of you, It bathes my skin I'm stained of you_**

**_And all I have to do is hold you, There's a racing within my heart_**

**_And I am barely touching you_**

He hesitated for a moment but then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, he couldnt help it; she was so beautiful sitting there as the lightning outside lit up the room.

Jubilee didn´t push him away, the thought didn´t even occur to her. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers; she slowly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. She could feel his hands on her shoulders and even though she protested a little when he left her mouth; she stopped when she felt the light butterfly kisses he made down her neck and shoulders.

The towel Pietro had around his shoulders ended up on the floor along with Jubilee´s top, Pietro made her lay back down on the bed still kissing her all over. His skin was so soft and still cold from the rain; she leaned up and captured his lips into another kiss.

He wanted her she could feel it and she did want him, maybe it was just in the heat of the moment, but right know she wanted him.

**_The moonlight plays upon your skin, A kiss that lingers takes me in_**

**_I fall asleep inside of you, There are no words_**

**_There's only truth, Breathe in breathe out_**

**_There is no sound, We move together up and down_**

**_We levitate our bodies soar, Our feet don't even touch the floor_**

**_But nobody knows you like I do, 'Cause the world may not understand_**

**_That I grow stronger in your hands_**

He filled her in every way he could, touching, kissing, holding, making her moan and respond in a way she hadn´t done before. Feeling him inside and around made her heart beat faster and her blood almost boiled like it did when she used her powers at the most.

**_Turn the lights down low, Take it off_**

**_Let me show, My love for you_**

**_Insatiable_**

**_Turn me on, Never stop_**

**_Wanna taste every drop_**

**_My love for you_**

**_Insatiable_**

Pietro couldn´t stop touching her. He hadn´t planned this but he liked it. Hell, he more then liked it. The way she surrounded him, the way she sounded, it felt right, for the moment.

**_We never sleep we're always holding' hands_**

**_Kissing' for hours talkin' making' plans_**

**_I feel like a better man_**

**_Just being in the same room_**

**_We never sleep there's just so much to do_**

**_So much to say_**

**_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you _**

**_Insatiable the way I'm loving you _**

Dawn broke across the sky and the moment was gone. Jubilee was still sleeping, hugging a pillow tightly when he got out of bed and put on his clothes; he looked around and grabbed a notebook and a pen. He then wrote something down and placed the note on the pillow he´d been using. He took one last look at her and left the room.


End file.
